edfandomcom-20200215-history
An Ed Too Many
"An Ed Too Many" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Sarah develops a huge crush for Edd. Plot The Eds are looking all over the yard for a four-leafed clover and Eddy is getting annoyed that he can't find a four-leafed clover and complains that he has looked everywhere. Next thing you know Eddy finds a four-leafed clover! The Eds are happy about that and then try to think of ways to scam the cul-de-sac and also see if any fortunate events happen to them because of the four-leafed clover. Sadly nothing good seems to happen to them. Along the way they find a rare flower (or weed according to Eddy). Double D gives it to Sarah to stop her complaining about his friends' bad manners but his reward is her developing a huge crush on him, jilting poor Jimmy in a flash. Understandably the others are distressed & outraged by Sarah's hot pursuit of her new and very reluctant boyfriend. Double D hides in closets, bushes, on top of the fridge, even under Ed's jacket (pheee-yew!) in his efforts to give her the slip but nothing works and his luck runs out when to Sarah's delight he gets trapped in quick drying paper maché and helplessly covered in hearts and flowers. Eddy decides it's just too pathetic to endure - a jealous Jimmy is needed pronto. In the end Sarah forgets about Double-D and goes to play with Jimmy. Eddy is disappointed that the four-leafed clover didn't help them at all with good luck and decides to toss it. Jonny finds the four-leafed clover and then picks up a twenty-dollar bill. Eddy sees this and tries to catch up with Jonny but no avail. What a day… So much for the good luck power of clover! Quotes *'Eddy': "Hey, Sarah! Double-D wrote you a poem!" Sarah: "For me?" the note "'Get Lost'...Oh, that's so...HEY!" down and Eddy escape with Edd ---- *'Ed': "Um, Sarah? Do you think you should go outside and play?" Sarah: Ed "BACK OFF, FISHFACE!" ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, quit eating all the cheese!" Ed: "Cheese, swiss?" Eddy: Ed a salami "Pepperoni, italian." Ed: up a grater "Slicer, aluminum." ---- *'Jonny': gasps "Look Plank!! A twenty dollar bill!" Eddy: "But that's OUR luck!" Edd: "That's ALWAYS our luck!" ---- *'Edd': dreamily "With good luck the daily chore of applying fabric softener would become a thing of the past!" ---- *'Ed': a huge chunk of cheese "Big cheese!" Eddy: "Talking to me Ed?" ---- *'Jimmy': mental on the Eds "Where's my Sarah?!" Eddy in a meek manner "I want Sarah! I miss Sarah! Give her back!" ---- *'Ed':grumbling "It sounds like the howl of the werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Ed, that's your belly!" stomach rumbles Ed laughs: "I'm hungry." ---- *'Eddy' reading: "Sarah and Double D?!" Ed "Your sister's got a crush on Double D!" Ed: "And she's a good speller!" Gallery File:Faf.jpg|What Sarah made with the letter magnets. File:Dasdasd.jpg|Eddy playing with eggs. File:Catasd.jpg|Ed finds a catapillar. Trivia *When Eddy's refrigerator is first seen, the magnets on them are simply color penciled on. Later, they look like regular magnets. *While erasing the hop scotch that Jimmy and Sarah are playing on, Eddy gets rid of several lines without touching them. *When Ed jumps onto Eddy, Eddy isn't holding the four-leaf clover, but in the next shot, he is holding it again. *This is the first appearance of the Baby Blue Gym Sock (the flower). It later appears in the season 5 episode "A Fistful of Ed". *When Sarah pops out from under Edd's hat, you can see some of his head. *If Sarah was hiding under Edd's hat, she would know what's under it, unless she wasn't paying attention because she was love sick. Video This clip was provided by plankwood23 on Youtube. Ed,Edd,Eddy An Ed Too Many Category:Episodes Category:Season 1